


Хоть розой назови ее, хоть нет

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: Ким Воншик думает, что не палится со своими чувствами.





	

На японских интервью всегда задают странные вопросы.   
— С каким цветком вы бы друг друга сравнили?   
Воншик тогда ответил первое, что ему пришло в голову, лишь бы отделаться:   
— Роза. Лео-хён похож на розу.   
Тэгун рядом повел плечом и улыбнулся — так, как только он это умеет, чуть приподняв уголок губ и сощурив глаза до узких щелочек.   
Сам Тэгун сказал, что Воншик похож на тюльпан, но объяснять ничего не стал. 

***

 

Было заметно, что японский дебют давался Тэгуну непросто: он часто мерз, кутался в пуховик, натягивал на голову капюшон, забирался с ногами на диваны, кресла, даже стулья и дремал, где только мог, словно каждый день впадал в зимнюю спячку.   
После концерта в Осаке Воншик присел на узкий диван передохнуть и повтыкать в телефон, а через пару минут Тэгун уже устроился рядом: во весь рост было не вытянуться, поэтому он сложил ноги на колени Воншика. Холодный, черт.   
— Мерзнешь, хён?   
Тэгун только что-то промычал и сунул босые ступни под бедра Воншика. Казалось, что Тэгун уснул — по крайней мере, он дышал размеренно и глубоко. А потом вдруг спросил, смешно и сонно растягивая гласные:   
— Воншик-а, почему роза?   
Телефон дрогнул в руке Воншика, палец скользнул по экрану, и под каким-то твиттом с котятами загорелось красное сердечко.   
— Твою мать.  
Хорошо, что это были котята, а не…  
Тэгун зашевелился, с силой надавил ступней на бедро Воншика и настойчиво, хоть и очень тихо повторил:  
— Почему роза?   
— Потому что ты иногда бываешь очень колючим, хён.  
Например, сейчас. Воншик сжал его босую ступню, попытался столкнуть со своего бедра, но не тут-то было: Тэгун продолжал давить и, кажется, этим наслаждался. Кожа под пальцами Воншика становилась все теплее.   
Конечно, дело было не только в колючках. Но не говорить же хёну, например, про то, что он офигенно (сладко? как роза?) пахнет? Или, например, про то, что его кожа будто бархатная на ощупь, как у большой королевской розы.   
Или что прошлой ночью, когда Тэгун заявил, что в свой ледяной номер не пойдет и собирается греться у Воншика (точнее — это под его одеялом), Воншик не мог уснуть битых два часа. Разглядывал пятнышки на потолке, считал завитки на шторах. А холодная рука Тэгуна жгла ему грудную клетку, как будто в легкие кипятком плеснули.   
— Воншик-а.  
Воншик очнулся и не сразу сообразил, что уже не сжимает ступню Тэгуна, а скорее гладит.   
— Воншик-а, чуть выше.   
Воншик послушно скользнул пальцами по Тэгуновой щиколотке.   
Следующей ночью ему приснилось, что он эту щиколотку целует. И кожа была все такой же знакомо-бархатной на ощупь и сладковатой на вкус. На секунду мелькнула и тут же растворилась в стыде мысль: а какая она на вкус по-настоящему?   
Следующим утром они уже вылетали обратно в Сеул, и в аэропорту Тэгун был похож вовсе не на розу — скорее на нахохлившегося воробья: маска, кепка, капюшон с густым мехом, руки в карманах. Куда только делось все очарование? Тэгун обернулся, махнул Воншику рукой с зажатым в ней паспортом, и того снова обожгло от этого взгляда. Роза кололась, даже закутанная в десять одеял. 

***

 

На корейских шоу иногда задают такие же дурацкие вопросы, как на японских.   
— Какие цветы вам нравятся?   
Тэгун даже не повернул голову в сторону Воншика, только коротко кивнул, когда тот ответил:   
— Подсолнухи. Это очень теплые цветы, в них много солнца.   
Интервью непременно прошло бы гладко и забылось, как сотни других, если бы Санхёк (засранец мелкий) тогда не подал голос:   
— Хён, а как же розы? Ты вчера говорил Хагёну-хёну, что тебе больше всего нравятся розы.   
Санхёк смотрел на Воншика, ведущий смотрел на Воншика, зрительный зал смотрел на Воншика. Сам Воншик смотрел на родинку возле уха Тэгуна и мечтал о том, чтобы тот не оборачивался. Тэгун в самом деле не повернулся, только привычно повел плечом и произнес:   
— Розы ведь колючие, Хёк-а, как их можно любить.   
В этот момент Воншик впервые задумался о том, что Тэгун может о чем-то догадываться, и все оставшееся время отчаянно старался не краснеть. 

***

 

Наверное, им стоило поговорить. Но что Воншик мог ему сказать? «Понимаешь, хён, у меня на тебя встало»? Или «Ты вкусно пахнешь»? Или «Извини, я тебя сейчас поцелую»?   
Воншик сидел на полу с ноутбуком и наблюдал, как Тэгун мотается по общаге из ванной в свою комнату, из комнаты на кухню и обратно.   
В наушниках у Воншика бился пульсом бит, а в голове было пусто и чисто, как в больничной палате. Давно следовало согнать эту часть трека с повтора и перейти к следующей, но что-то мешало. Воншик вдруг с силой ударил по пробелу — да так, что ноутбук едва не свалился на пол. Бит в наушниках задохнулся и замер.   
Все, он решил. Если Тэгун-хён наденет сегодня свои белые кроссовки, Воншик встанет и поговорит с ним прямо сейчас, если черные — когда-нибудь потом. Может, вечером. Или завтра. Или на следующей неделе.  
Мимо прошлепал в одном носке Санхёк, посмотрел на Воншика, с шумом втянул сладкое молоко через трубочку, покачал головой и двинулся дальше.  
— Хёк-а, у тебя от этого опять живот болеть будет, — Тэгун вынырнул из своей комнаты, ловко отобрал у Санхёка баночку и сунул трубочку себе в рот.   
— Эй, хён!  
Тэгун только довольно и хитро замычал в ответ, пытаясь на ходу натянуть кроссовки. Наступил на запятник, запнулся и едва удержался на ногах.   
— Вот так бывает с теми, кто объедает ребенка! — орал откуда-то уже из кухни Санхёк. Орал до тех пор, пока дверь за Тэгуном не захлопнулась. Потом все стихло и на кухне — видимо, Санхёк распотрошил пакет с чипсами или добрался до пиццы. Хагён будет в ярости, когда узнает.   
Воншик скользнул взглядом по обувной свалке у порога и тут же забыл про Санхёка, чипсы, пиццу, Хагёна и его гнев. Возле двери остались стоять (точнее, валяться) кроссовки Тэгуна. Черные.   
У Воншика было примерно сорок секунд на то, чтобы спуститься вниз и опередить лифт. Он едва ли не кубарем скатился по лестнице, прыгая то через ступеньку, то через две и рискуя оставить группу на китайском шоу без одного участника.   
Он не успел совсем немного: дверь в подъезд хлопнула перед самым его носом.   
— Хён, ты дурачок, — сказал Санхёк, когда Воншик вернулся в общагу: запыхавшийся, злой на себя и почему-то на Тэгуна.   
В Санхёка полетела любимая Воншикова кенгуруха, и тот унесся с гоготом резаться в компьютерную стрелялку. 

***

 

На китайском шоу они остались все-таки остались впятером: Тэгун на мюзикле подвернул ногу и уже неделю сидел дома. Воншик первым вернулся в общагу из аэропорта и заглянул в его комнату. Видимо, Тэгун угнездился в куче одеял. Наружу торчала только обмотанная эластичным бинтом ступня.   
Воншик уже почти прикрыл дверь, когда из-под одеяла раздалось тихое:   
— Хагён-а.   
Воншик никогда за свои двадцать четыре года Хагёном не был, но почему-то замер. А когда Тэгун снова повторил это свое «Хагён-а», то даже переступил через порог.   
— Я думал, вы прилетите вечером, — голос из-под одеяла звучал глухо.   
Воншик только невразумительно промычал. Ступня дернулась и высунулась из одеяльного кокона сильнее. Наверное, стоило спросить, как хён себя чувствует, но Воншик как будто балансировал сейчас на тонком канате над пропастью: то ли уйти, то ли остаться, то ли промолчать, то ли признаться, что он вовсе не Ча Хагён.   
— Хагён-а, доктор сказал, нужно разминать мышцы.   
Наверное, стоило позвать Ча Хагёна, а самому уйти и умыться водой попрохладнее. Воншик так и сделал бы, будь Хагён сейчас дома.   
Тэгун нетерпеливо пошевелил пальцами. Пришлось сесть на край его кровати и… как там Хагён это делал?..   
Воншик думал, что кожа окажется привычно-прохладной, но Тэгун был теплым, даже горячим. Воншик поначалу боялся сделать ему больно, трогал его ступню осторожно, обводил пальцами вены, но потом его пихнули в бедро: мол, давай поживее. Через какое-то время Тэгун начал тихонько постанывать — его кожа чуть покраснела, возможно, Воншик перестарался. Но он почти себя не контролировал: у него почти болезненно стояло. И если бы в этот момент Санхёк не заглянул в комнату и не заорал: «Воншик-хён, я возьму твой ноут погонять?», Воншик бы не смог заставить себя подняться и уйти.  
Самое странное, что Тэгун даже не дернулся там, у себя под одеялом, когда услышал это «Воншик-хён». Но он совершенно точно не спал — по крайней мере, когда Воншик рванул в ванную, одеяльная крепость с места не сдвинулась. 

На следующую ночь Воншику снилось, как он целует Тэгуна куда-то в шею, под челюстью, как трогает языком родинки. Как тот глухо постанывает и отчего-то продолжает звать: «Хагён-а». Воншик проснулся в три часа ночи в мокром ворохе одеял, сбросил их на пол, стащил влажную футболку через голову, едва не порвав воротник и, как был, босиком, двинул на кухню. Ему отчаянно хотелось сунуть голову в морозильник. Но вместо этого он замер перед открытой дверцей, помедитировал на батарею напитков: вода, вода, сладкое молоко, баночный кофе, снова вода, вода с лимончиком — и скрутил крышку минералки. Вода зашипела, проливаясь на пол и немного Воншику на грудь. Он чертыхнулся и отступил на шаг. Ну ладно, зато немного остудился.   
— Не спится? — раздалось за спиной Воншика.  
Единственным источником света на кухне была голубоватая лампочка холодильника. Тэгун стоял в дверном проеме, по-прежнему босой, зато в домашних штанах с завязочками (одна болталась до самого колена) и растянутой футболке.   
Воншику казалось, что у него глаза блестят, как у кошки.  
— Дай мне тоже воды.   
Любой нормальный человек открыл бы дверцу холодильника, взял одну из десятка бутылок с минералкой, может, даже открыл бы ее и протянул хёну. Но Воншик дверцу наоборот, закрыл. На кухне тут же стало темно и совсем тихо. Было слышно только, как редко и размеренно бьется капля за каплей о металлическое нутро мойки и что-то мелко дребезжит в холодильнике.   
Наверное, Тэгун, как кот, мог видеть в темноте, потому что он шагнул вперед и протянул руку точно к Воншиковой бутылке. А затем Воншик услышал, как тот жадно и долго глотает.   
— Тут мокро, — Тэгун облизал губы, когда наконец отпустил горлышко. Переступил с ноги на ногу и, кажется, поморщился — в темноте было плохо видно.   
— Я пролил немного.  
Оба почему-то говорили шепотом.   
Зажегшийся вдруг в кухне свет больно ударил по глазам, а уши резануло громкое Санхёково:   
— Жрете тут без меня втихаря, да?   
А потом:  
— Ого себе, хён! Нехило ты накачался! В следующий раз бери в зал Тэгуна-хёна, ему полез… Ай, хён!   
Воншику отчего-то стало неловко стоять там, перед ними обоими, без футболки, и он улизнул обратно в комнату.  
Остаток ночи Воншик ворочался и гонял из своей головы Тэгуна в бассейне или Тэгуна на беговой дорожке, или на боксерском ринге. В итоге, Санхён запустил в него подушкой:  
— Да ты достал возиться. Поговори уже с ним.   
Воншик замер и после паузы осторожно произнес:   
— С кем?  
— Со своей розой. И подушку верни, хён.   
Воншик нашарил подушку на полу возле своей кровати и со всей силы швырнул в Санхёка. Судя по звукам, куда-то он все-таки попал. 

***

 

Воншик не помнил, чтобы настолько сильно нервничал даже перед дебютом пять лет назад. До полуночи оставались считанные минуты, он держал в руках телефон, медитировал на поисковое окошко нейвера и думал, что скоро все должно перевернуться с ног на голову, небо упадет на землю, а сам он больше не будет просто «Рави из VIXX».   
В полночь должен был выйти его первый сольный альбом. Воншик волновался не только из-за самого релиза, но и из-за того, что, по сути, официально открывает всему миру свою душу и достает сердце. Смотри, дорогая публика, вот в этой колбочке страхи Ким Воншика, вот в этой — надежды, в этой — боль и трудности, через которые они шестеро прошли. Там — дружба, надежда, ревность, здесь — уверенность в будущем, сомнения, сила воли, любовь.   
Кто-то щелкнет «плей», а потом вырубит трек, не дослушав. Кто-то докрутит песню до конца и забудет через пару минут. Кто-то не сможет выключить ее и прогонит еще пару-тройку кругов. Кто-то черкнет потом комментарий: «Неплохо. Думал, айдолы в настоящий рэп не умеют».   
Оставалось еще несколько секунд до полуночи. Воншик закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Четыре — три — два…   
Он открыл глаза и снова вдохнул. На экране телефона как ни в чем не бывало светилась дата: «8 января». Карета не превратилась в тыкву, у Воншика не выросли вторые уши где-нибудь на макушке.   
Телефон в руке коротко зажужжал, и на экране всплыло: «Хён, угадай, какую песню я сейч…». Воншик нажал на «Закрыть сообщение». Но следом появилось: «Я же просил только поговорить с ним, а ты…». — Закрыть сообщение. — «Хотелось бы, чтобы и мне посвятили песн…». «Это же офигенное признание, хён!»  
Закрыть. Закрыть. Закрыть.   
Санхёк еще долго долбился в «Какао», но Воншик был уже слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на мелкого — на него сыпались поздравления, звонки, сообщения.   
Охренеть, он дебютировал сольно, - осознал Воншик только спустя час, не меньше.   
Охренеть, он сам не понял, что выпустил в свет самую личную песню из всех возможных. И Санхёк был бы полным идиотом, если бы в два счета не понял, кому она посвящена. 

***

 

Но Санхёк, как оказалось, при этом был засранцем. Воншик потом ничем другим не мог объяснить все произошедшее дальше.   
— Хён, одолжи сто тысяч?   
Воншик в то утро был, во-первых, сонный, во-вторых, удовлетворенный и, в-третьих, не ожидал от Санхёка никакой подставы, поэтому открыл кошелек, отсчитал две желтых купюры и даже не спросил, на что именно Санхёк просит денег.   
Весь день было тихо: Хагён с Тэгуном отрабатывали мюзиклы, Хонбин с Джехваном закрылись в комнате и резались в очередную компьютерную игрушку. Воншик вернулся домой поздно: он мечтал выхлебать графин минералки и забраться под одеяло. В голове скакали бешеными зайчиками басы и бился ритм. Казалось, даже кровь сегодня бежала по телу быстрее.   
Но Санхёк не позволил Воншику добраться до кровати: почти силком вытолкал за дверь и следом выкинул его кроссовки. С мелким сложно было бороться. Воншик успел только охренеть и кое-как натянуть на себя обувь (между прочим, эти кроссовки обошлись ему в две тысячи баксов).   
На лестничной клетке гулял сквозняк. Где-то внизу хлопнула несколько раз дверь, дернулся и с жужжанием поехал лифт. Воншик со злостью двинул по закрытой двери кулаком и пообещал себе непременно надрать мелкому задницу, даже если для этого придется его связать или...  
— Воншик-а.   
Воншик обернулся.  
Возле дверей лифта стоял Тэгун и привычно щурился. В руках у него была здоровенная охапка цветов (на мюзикле подарили?), а в ушах — капельки наушников. Он выглядел сейчас безумно уставшим («Не хуже, чем я, наверное», — мелькнула и тут же растворилась мысль), а еще — очень красивым.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Тэгун.   
— За что?   
Тэгун перехватил букет — розы едва не рассыпались — и показал пальцем на свое ухо: я тебя не слышу. Воншику пришлось приблизиться — с каждым шагом розы пахли все сильнее — и осторожно вынуть одну «капельку» из уха Тэгуна, а затем повторить:  
— За что?   
Розы вот так, вблизи, пахли почти нестерпимо сладко. В подъезде было до глухости тихо — больше не хлопали двери, не двигался лифт, не орали собаки за соседской дверью. Тем явственнее из наушника слышалась его собственная, Воншикова, песня. 

Ты — моя роза.   
Даже если твои шипы колются,  
Я люблю тебя.   
Ты — моя колючая роза.  
Я стерплю,   
даже если будет очень больно держать тебя в руках. 

Тэгун вытянул из руки Воншика наушник и вложил в его ухо.   
«Rose» ударила куда-то под дых: слушать эту песню вот так, глядя в глаза тому, для кого и о ком она была написана было странно и немного страшно. 

Я решился:  
Я подойду к тебе и буду держать,  
Даже если это больно.

Вблизи было заметно, что остатки театрального грима у Тэгуна на лице собрались возле глаз тонкими морщинками. Хотелось провести по коже ладонью и стереть их. Но вместо этого он потянулся к Тэгуну губами. Наушник выскользнул из уха, и теперь песня доносилась до него только далекими отзвуками.   
Тэгун оказался вовсе не колючим. Воншик сначала коснулся губами уголка его губ, замер на секунду и, поняв, что его не отталкивают, продолжил. Целовать Тэгуна было мокро и почему-то по-клубничному сладко. Он подался вперед, и теперь стебли роз всеми своими шипами упирались Воншику прямо в грудную клетку. Да и похрен. Воншик только ближе притянул к себе Тэгуна, кажется, смяв весь букет. Сердце билось где-то в висках и одновременно в кончиках пальцев. Воншик не был до конца уверен: он чувствует свой пульс или Тэгуна.   
Но Воншик все же услышал, как за его спиной легонько скрипнула дверь и раздалось гадкое хихиканье, и голос этот невозможно было ни с чьим спутать. Тэгун чуть отстранился, замер и весь насторожился.   
— Санхёк.  
— Я его сегодня все-таки выпру ночевать на лестнице.   
Тэгун облизал чуть покрасневшие и припухшие губы и покачал головой: не надо.   
— Это же его почерк? — Тэгун нашарил в заднем кармане и развернул записку.  
«You are mi rose», — едва разобрал в сумерках Воншик.   
— Его. Двоечник.   
— Я нашел записку в букете. Значит, розы тоже от него? — Тэгун улыбался уголком губ.   
— Нет, розы не от него.  
Воншик, по большому счету, даже не врал («Хён, одолжи сто тысяч»).   
— Почему ты не предложил мне записать вокал для этой песни? – Тэгун так и стоял близко-близко, не отстраняясь.   
— Это было бы слишком…   
Откровенно? Открыто? Обнаженно? Воншик написал с десяток песен в альбомы и сотни — в стол, но давно не было так сложно выбрать подходящее слово. Стоило признаться хотя бы себе, что он просто немного опоздал со своим признанием – не признанием.   
Тэгун кивнул так, как будто бы все понял, а потом перевел взгляд на дверь: за ней сопели и, кажется, шепотом переговаривались. Тэгун дернул Воншика за рукав и потащил к лифту. Дверь хлопнула и распахнулась:  
— Эй, хён, стой! Возьми куртку, там холодно! Воншик-хён!  
Но Воншик этого уже не слышал. И, как ни странно, в тот вечер он совсем не замерз: оказалось, что об Тэгуна можно было не только колоться, но и греться.


End file.
